Halloween Party Invitation
by bloominpoppies
Summary: Akatsuki diundang ke Hallowen Party di Mansion-nya Oro. Kira-kira mereka pakai kostum apa yah? Ups, Ternyata syaratnya juga harus bawa pasangan! Wah, bakal seru banget nih! Kita intip yukz persiapan mereka. Penasaran? Baca yah… Warning: Crackfic, yaoi!


Halloween Party Invitation

Persiapan Sebelum Berangkat ke Pesta

By: Bloomin' Poppies

Summary: Akatsuki diundang ke Hallowen Party di Mansion-nya Oro. Kira-kira mereka pakai kostum apa yah? Ups, Ternyata syaratnya juga harus bawa pasangan!! Wah, bakal seru banget nih! Kita intip yukz persiapan mereka. Penasaran? Baca yah… Warning: Sangat OOC, Yaoi inside, Fangirl service dimana-mana, BDSM!! Super jayuz.

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saiah!! Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto loh! Tapi crita norak nan jayuz ini murni ide saiah…

* * *

To: All Akatsuki Member

Undangan:

Halloween Party

Hai, kawan-kawanku sesama penjahat! Hari Jumat 31 Oktober 2008 jam 08.00 malem sampai selesai jangan lupa datang yah ke Anaconda Mansion coz di sana ada Hallowen party yang paling seru sedunia. Ga datang dijamin nyesel loh!

Ps: *Harus pakai kostum. Buat yang datang ga pakai kostum gue jadiin babu loh!!

*Buat kostum yang paling menarik akan ada hadiah menarik yang tak terhingga harganya..

*Wajib bawa pasangan!!! Entah pasangan normal, yaoi, yuri ataupun incest tak masalah…Yang datang sendirian bakalan nyesel seumur hidup!! Huahahaha!! Muach muach

Tertanda, Raja Ular paling sexy

Orochimaru

-0000000000000-

Akatsuki Manor

Rabu, 29 Oktober

-Living room, 08.00 am-

"OMFJ!! Ini undangannya norak amat!! Udah warnanya pinky ada kiss mark-nya sgala lagi!!" Umpat cowok kekar berambut putih sambil memegang kertas surat berwarna pink lalu menaruhnya di meja.

"Emang knapa? Kan imud kayak akuh" Balas cowok imud berambut merah.

"Setuju sama Sasori no Danna... Selera lu kan jelek Dan! Dasar Pria ga punya selera seni" Ledek cowo berambut pirang panjang sambil mencatok rambutnya yang baru saja kering. Biar tambah lurus gituh :p

"Diem lu banci!! Ke taman lawang ajah sana ga usah ikutan nyamber!" Maki cowok kekar berambut putih - sambil mengangkat barbel dengan tangan kirinya- ke cowok berambut pirang panjang, tapi yang dimaki-maki malah nyuekin.

"Danna" Panggil cowok berambut pirang panjang ke cowok imut berambut merah yang lagi sibuk dandanin kugutsu-nya.

"Hnm?"

"Mau pergi ke Halloween party sama sapa?, un"

"...Belum tau nih... Kamu dah janjian sama Tobi belum Dei?"

"Tobi?? Ih, amit-amit deh eike jalan sama anak autis yang satu itu!! Brasa jadi baby sitter kalee... un" Balas Deidara ala banci. "Mendingan eike jalan sama yei" kata Deidara genit sambil nyolek-nyolek pipi Sasori. Yang dicolek spontan mukanya memerah semerah rambutnya.

"...HUAAAA... SENPAI JAHAT!! SENPAI KEJAM!! TOBI KAN ANAK BAIK BUKAN ANAK AUTIS!!!" Teriak cowok bertopeng lolipop jeruk yang muncul tiba-tiba dan langsung memeluk tubuh Deidara yang kebetulan cuma dibungkus handuk di bagian pinggang. (maklum baru abis mandi :p)

"Gyaaah!! Tobi!! Jangan teriak-teriak di kuping gue napa?? Budek gue!!" Teriak Deidara sambil tutup kuping.

"Abisnya senpai jahat! Lebih milih om-om sok imud itu dibanding Tobi. Padahal Tobi kan anak baik" Ratap Tobi sambil menangis dipelukan senpai tercintanya.

"Cup-cup Tobi sayang... Jangan nangis... Nanti senpai bikinin anjing-anjingan yah? Mau anjing ras apah? Golden Retriever atau Siberian Husky? un" ucap Deidara lembut sambil mengusap kepala Tobi yang terisak di pangkuannya. Deidara paling lemah sama tangisan orang.

"Yang paling imut ajah senpai... Tobi suka Great Dane"

"Iya, iya... Tobi jangan nangis yah. un"

"Chu! un" Deidara mencium kening Tobi yang membuat Tobi tersenyum lebar dibalik topeng lolipop jeruknya.

"...Deidara..." Ucap Sasori datar.

"Apa Danna? un"

"Kamu lebih milih aku atau Tobi??" Ucap Sasori dengan pandangan cemburu nan mematikan.

"Ah, Danna!! Tunggu!! Bukan begitu, maksudku-"

"Dah ya. Aku mau mandi dulu." Sela Sasori sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan. Terlihat aura kecemburuan yang sangat mendalam. Dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali membunuh cowok bertopeng nan autis dengan kejam. Jantungnya ditusuk dengan suntikan raksasa lalu masukkan udara dari dalam suntikan ke dalam jantung sampai aliran pembuluh darah tersumbat. Mirip seperti para ilmuwan nista yang membunuh hewan percobaannya dengan kejam tanpa anastesi terlebih dahulu.

-beberapa saat kemudian..-

"...." ucap Itachi sambil memungut surat undangan yang telah diletakkan Hidan di meja.

"Menarik..." ucap Itachi dengan tampang cool-nya setelah membaca surat undangan tersebut.

"Aku ajak Sasuke-chan ah~" Tiba-tiba tampang cool-nya berubah 180°.

Dengan mupengnya ia mengkhayal akan memakai kostum Pangeran berkuping kucing dan Sasuke memakai kostum Snow White lengkap dengan kuping kelinci Lops-nya.

Otaknya penuh dengan khayalan gajebo yang hampir menyerempet ke arah mesum. Maklum, diam-diam otaknya paling mesum di antara seluruh personel Akatsuki. Hidan yang sering ngomong kata-kata *mutiara* saja kalah dengannya.

-sementara itu,-

"Ukh!! Jantung gue kumat lagi!" Ucap pria tua bercadar sambil meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Sh*t! Duit gue dah mau abis!! Mana tanggal tua lage!! Anak-anak mana mau dipalakin tanggal segini!! Sial!!" Umpat Kakuzu sambil meninju tangannya ke tembok kontan membuat Akatsuki mannor bergetar kayak kena gempa yang spontan membuat Itachi-yang berada di ruangan sebelah terbangun dari lamunan mesumnya.

"OMG! Ada apa Kuzu?? Gempa yah??" Tanya Itachi sambil berlari masuk ke kamar Kakuzu dengan panik.

"Gempa? Gempa di Hongkong! Bukan di sini." Umpat Kakuzu kesal.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kakuzu sambil menatap kertas berwarna pink yang dipegang cowok berambut panjang hitam legam yang sedang panik dikira ada gempa.

"Ini? Surat undangan ke Halloween party di Mansionnya Orochimaru" Balas Itachi dengan tampang cool seperti biasa.

"Boleh kulihat?"

"Silahkan, Kakuzu-san" Kata Itachi dengan tampang cool sambil menyerahkan surat undangan.

"Hmm.." Ucap Kakuzu sambil membaca isi surat tersebut.

"...Hadiah menarik yang tak terhingga harganya..." 'Uang??!!' Tiba-tiba sakit jantung Kakuzu sembuh karena berpikir hadiahnya berupa uang atau emas permata. Matanya yang hijau bersinar cemerlang begitu berpikir akan dapat uang.

"Harus bawa pasangan loh. Dan pakai kostum" Ucap Itachi datar.

"Hmm.. i see.." Balas Kakuzu.

'Aku ajak si Hidan aja. Toh, kalo soal kostum dia mah ga usah pake kostum juga udah serem asal lagi –slaughter mode on-. Kalo gitu kan uangnya bisa diirit' Batin Kakuzu yang lagi-lagi berpikir ekonomis. Dasar kakek pelit!

-siangnya-

"Wow! Yuuri x Wolfram-nya hot buanget!!" Ucap cewek berambut biru yang memakai hiasan bunga sambil menonton DVD anime dengan serius.

"Nga nyesel gue beli ini DVD pake seluruh tabungan gue!!" kata cewek berambut biru yang bernama Konan sambil ngemil biskuit bayi dengan lahapnya.

"Aduh Honey, lagi-lagi nonton film cowo-cowo bences homoan nga jelas! Sekali-sekali nonton film Korean Romance Drama bareng aku dunkz,," Keluh cowo berambut orange dan ber-piercing.

"Pliss deh! Aku tuh lagi bosen nonton film yang ada pasangan straight-nya!! Sekali-sekali nonton yaoi kan ga papah" Balas Konan.

"Sekali-sekali? Tapi Honey nonton-nya yaoi melulu deh perasaan... Dari pada nonton homreng-homreng bermesraan mending berduaan sama yayank Pain yang tampan nan ganteng ini" Ucap Pain narsis, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ada latar belakang bunga mawar berterbangan.

"Situ kok jadi ikutan bences?" Tanya Konan -sweatdrop-

"Ehm, er... Honey mau temenin aku dateng ke Halloween party di Mansionnya Orochimaru? Nanti kita berdua pakai kostum yang tema-nya senada..." Tanya Pain malu-malu sambil mainin kedua jarinya ala Hinata style.

"Ada imbalannya gak?" Tanya Konan ga mau rugi.

"Honey mau apah? Nanti Yayank Pain kasih."

"Janji yah?"

"Iyah, Honey mau apah?"

"Mau... itu..."

"Itu apah"

"Itu, tapi janji yah bakalan kasih..." –blushing-

"Apah? Iah janji... Honey mau bikin anak yah?" –blushing-

"Bukan, Geblek!!" Kata Konan sambil meninju kepala Pain.

"Aduh, sakit! Abisnya apa dunkz??" Tanya Pain sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tumbuh benjolan akibat ditinju yayank tercinta-nya.

"Aku mau Yayank Pain yang Maha Tampan beliin Doujinshi Tenipuri yang Hard Yaoi!" Ucap Konan sambil memohon dengan mata berbinar-binar ala puppy eyes. Kalo ada maunya baru deh manggil yayank :D.

"O-OK Honey, nanti yayank Pain beliin. Nnaanti kita pakai kostum apah? R-rommeoxJ-juuliieet yah?" Ucap Pain sambil bergetar merinding akibat mendengar kata-kata taboo macam 'Hard Yaoi'. Maklum, doi tuh cowok straight jadi PALING ANTI sama yang namanya YAOI apalagi HARD YAOI. Walaupun mungkin cuma Pain satu-satunya cowok straight di Akatsuki tapi doi paling gak bisa toleransi sama hal-hal semacam yaoi.

"Bukan, lihat saja nanti. Fufufu!"

Hidan's Room

"...Empat puluh delapan, Empat puluh sembilan, Lima pu-..."

"Hey, Bocah ubanan! Kamu mau pergi ke Halloween party bersamaku?" Potong Kakuzu.

"Ugh! Sebentar lagi kakek busuk! Tinggal satu kali lagi push-up-nya." Balas cowok berambut putih sambil meneruskan sit up-nya. Terlihat bulir-bulir keringat membasahi tubuh kekarnya yang hanya memakai celana boxer.

"Mau gak? Nanti lu gue beliin alat-alat fitness loh! Lu kan udah lama pengen punya mesin treadmill?" Tawar Kakuzu setengah hati. Doi paling malas ngeluarin uang apalagi cuma buat nyogok orang macam Hidan.

"Oke deh Kakuzu-chan... Thanks ya" –Chu-

Balas Hidan sambil mencium tangan kanan Kakuzu yang entah kenapa membuat Kakuzu ikhlas mengeluarkan-uangnya-hanya-untuk-Hidan-yang-ia-kasihi.

"Nanti aku pakai kostum apa?" Tanya Hidan sambil mengelap keringat di badannya dengan handuk.

"Kamu gak usah pakai baju. Telanjang saja. Tapi pakai kalung Jashin dan hiteai-atte yuugakure-mu." Ucap Kakuzu datar.

"What!! OMFG!! Maksud lu kayak cewek yang minta dilukis di film Titanic??!! You're really pervert old man!" Teriak Hidan marah, kaget campur kesel campur senang (?) sambil menunjuk Kakuzu –yang-dia-kira-mesum- dengan jari tengahnya.

"Bukan itu maksud gue bocah! Maksud gue, lu telanjang tapi pas lagi –slaughter mode on-. Kan kalo pas lagi kayak kan gitu lu dah kayak tengkorak idup jadi gak usah pake kostum Halloween lagi!" Jelas Kakuzu.

"Oh, Ngemeng dunk Bo! Eike kan malu body eike diliat om-om tua macam yei!" Balas Hidan ala banci prapatan.

"…." Kakuzu -sweatdrop-. 'Sabar dah gue punya partner macam dia' Batinnya.

Hidan itu sok malu-malu gak jelas kalo disuruh telanjang di depan Kakuzu, padahal kerja sambilannya jadi foto model majalah dewasa yang otomatis doi sering difoto pas lagi gak pake baju. Lagi pula sehari-harinya dia jarang banget pakai baju atasan. Benar-benar aneh.

Sasori's bathroom

"Dasar Deidara bodoh! Aku benci kamuh!" Teriak Sasori sambil berendam di bathtub.

"Deidara gak setia!! Tukang selingkuh! Pulangkan saja aku pada nenekku" Keluh Sasori lebay ala drama picisan.

"Ade ape Bu?" Tanya Zetsu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari lantai.

"Uaaahh!! Zetsu!! Gua kira situ anaknya kuntilanak sama pocong!! Tiba-tiba muncul gitu aja ngagetin gue!!" Teriak Sasori terkaget-kaget sampai terkencing-kencing nyiprat kepalanya Zetsu. (ups! Sorry jorok banget! ^^;)

"Cuih! Pwah! Kalo kaget jangan sambil ejakulasi dunkz…" Ucap Black Zetsu sambil bersihin kepalanya dari air seni-nya seniman perakit kugutsu.

"Iya nih! Kamu kan masih kecil, masih dibawah umur! Gak pantes mandi sambil ngelamun jorok apalagi sampe ejakulasi segala." Kata White Zetsu nasehatin Sasori.

Sasori -sweatdrop-

"Situ pervert amat ngintipin gue mandi. Enak aja gue masih kecil, gue dah 35 taon kale" Balas Sasori yang kesel banget dibilang anak kecil.

"Iya deh kaka... Eh, ngomong-ngomong kamu kenapa tadi tereak-tereak ga jelas?!" Tanya White Zetsu penasaran.

"Iye, Brisik amat dah!! Gua aja yang lagi tiduran ampe bangun. Ade ape sih??" Tambah Black Zetsu pake logat Betawi.

"Dei... Dei..." Ucap sasori sambil agak terisak.

"Knapa lagi tuh anak? Barusan operasi kelamin? Bagus deh! Akhirnya dia punya jenis kelamin yang jelas." Ucap White Zetsu santai.

"Bukan itu, Dei lebih milih Tobi dibanding gue!! Dia mau pergi ke Halloween party sama si Tobi bukan sama gue. Padahal gue kan lebih imut dibanding si autis bermuka lolipop itu. Hiks-hiks" Curhat Sasori.

"Yaelah Bu, Bu. Nyante aja kale! Pan Tobi kemaren crita kalo dia cuman nganggep Deidara kakak. Bukan sebagai yayanknya. Lagi pula si Tobi kan dah bilang mau jadi pasangan halloween party gue" Jawab Black Zetsu menenangkan hati Sasori.

"Yang bener?" Tanya Sasori.

"Bener" Jawab White Zetsu singkat.

"Suer dah" Tambah Black Zetsu.

"...." Sasori diam seribu bahasa. Terlihat senyuman merekah di bibirnya.

"Hore!! Yayayayay!!!" Teriak Sasori kegirangan sambil nari-nari ga jlaz.

"Neng, kalo abis mandi ya cepet pake baju. Jangan bugil begono! Ape kate tetangge? Tar kite disangke pasangan mesum lagi." Nasehat Black Zetsu ke Sasori yang asik nari-nari kegirangan sampai lupa kalau belum pakai baju.

"Ups, sorry bro." Ucap Sasori blushing sambil menutupi pinggangnya dengan handuk bergambar kucing.

-Pantry, 2.00 pm-

"…_Dakara please kiss me! Please kiss me all night!~ un"_ Senandung Deidara sambil memasak makan siang untuk semua anggota akatsuki. Hari ini memang giliran Deidara yang masak. Cowok berambut pirang ini paling hobby bersenandung sambil memasak. Katanya biar masakannya lebih berseni.

"Yang benar Dei-chan?" Bisik suara menggoda di kuping kanannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara Sasori.

"…" Deidara kaget diam seribu bahasa. Pipinya mulai memerah ketika sepasang tangan Sasori membelai rambutnya dari belakang.

"… Danna?"

"Apa Dei-chan? Mau kucium tiap malam?" Tanya Sasori dengan suara seme yang menggoda sambil tangannya mulai menjelajah bagian tubuh Deidara yang masih tertutup pakaian.

"Aah, Danna... Aku... aahh… un" Balas Deidara yang salah tingkah akibat perlakuan dari Sasori-Danna tercintanya. Terlihat sepertinya Sasori semakin menjadi-jadi akibat mendengar respon positif dari partnernya. Tangannya mulai masuk ke dalam pakaian Deidara dan meraba-raba kulit mulus partnernya tersebut.

"Maaf Danna, tadi aku ga bermaksud buat ngedeketin Tobi- aaahh...!"

"Danna lepaskan! Tadi aku cuma mau mengibur dia biar ga nangis lagi. Beneran kok! un" Ucap Deidara yang minta maaf ke Sasori-danna yang sedang asyik menjelajah.

"Hn? Apa benar? Aku hukum dulu baru nanti kuampuni. Fufufu." Balas Sasori dengan senyum liciknya. Acara 'panas' tersebut berhenti seketika ketika pintu dapur terbuka dan masuklah sesosok makhluk blasteran manusia-hiu berbadan biru.

"Woi! Cepetan masaknya!! Gua laper banget tau!! Mesra-mesraanya tar malem aja deh!" Protes Kisame yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur dan memergoki adegan mesra SasorixDeidara.

'Cih! Ganggu aja lu hiu jelek!' Batin Sasori yang diam seribu bahasa. Kali ini dia mencoba bersikap cool. Namun matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Sasori menatap Kisame dengan tatapan membunuh yang sangat kejam. Andai ia seorang ilmuwan kejam dan Kisame adalah hewan percobaannya entah siksaan apa yang akan ia berikan kepada hiu malang itu.

"Y-ya, Kisame-danna. Sabar yah! Ini bentar lagi kok, un." Balas Deidara yang masih deg-degan akibat ulah Sasori.

-000000000000-

"Ta-daa-! Makan siang sudah siap!! Selamat makan!! Un." ucap Deidara sambil menyajikan hidangan makan siang di meja makan.

"Gyah~! Senpai!! Tobi mau makan tumis paprika buatan Senpai!! Karna Tobi anak baik!!" Ucap Tobi sambil mengambil tumis paprika di piring saji.

"Tobi. Kalau makan jangan sampai ada sisa yah." Nasehat Itachi kepada sodara jauhnya.

"Iyah Itachi-senpai. Tobi kan anak baik. Anak baik pasti makannya banyak. Nyam-nyam-nyam-nyam" Ucap Tobi sambil makan tumis paprika dengan lahapnya. Anak baik kalau makan jangan sambil ngomong yah^^.

"Eh, kalian semua datang ke Halloween party-nya Orochimaru kan?" Tanya Pain selaku ketua Akatsuki.

"Ya" jawab semuanya.

"Udah pada punya pasangan?"

"Udah"

"Belum. Gue aja kaga tau kalo ada party." Jawab Kisame yang ketinggalan berita.

"Itachi, aku sama kamu yah!" Ucap Kisame dengan penuh harap ke partner-nya.

"Sorry, aku dah sama Sasuke-chan. Tadi baru aja aku janjian sama dia. Kamu sama yang lain saja." Jawab Itachi datar.

"Hiks-hiks... Yang lain ada yang belum ada pasangan?" Tanya Kisame dengan penuh harap. Sayangnya semua orang di sana menjawab "Sorry Kisame, aku udah ada pasangan."

"_Takdir memang kejam! Tak dapatkah kau rasakan_..." Senandung Kisame yang lagi pundung kecewa merasa takdirnya sebagai orang yang paling tidak diinginkan di Akatsuki.

"A-Ha!! Aku ajak aja dia!! Pasti mau." Ucap Kisame yang tiba-tiba ada pencerahan. Spontan semua orang di ruangan itu sweatdrop karena Kisame tiba-tiba ngomong ga jelas sendiri.

"Eh, lu pakai baju apa nanti pas Halloween party?" Tanya Hidan ke Kakuzu.

"Ah, Dia mah pakai baju sehari-hari aja udah nyeremin. Ngapain pakai kostum? Abis-abisin uang aja, un." Kata Deidara yang mulai ketularan virus ekonomisnya Kakuzu.

"Diem bencong! Gue jahit mulut lu baru tau rasa lu!" Maki Kakuzu kesal.

"Jangan ganggu Deidara-ku!" Bela Sasori sok pahlawan.

"Buset dah! Sapa coba yang mulai duluan!! Kalo dia gak ngatain gue juga gak bakal gue bales. Kok lu belain dia? Naksir yah sama Deidara?" Kata Kakuzu yang to the point kontan membuat muka Sasori dan Deidara memerah semerah rambut Sasori.

"A-Ha! Bener kan Kakuzu-chan? kukuku" Tanya Hidan mendukung pernyataan Kakuzu.

"Hm, Oia Hidan, aku dah siapin buat kostum kamu loh!" Kata Kakuzu datar.

"Really? Many thanks Kakuzu-chan." Balas Hidan sambil tersenyum manis. Sangat manis di mata seorang Kakuzu.

"Sama-sama." Balas Kakuzu.

-0000000000000-

Akatsuki manor

Jumat, 31 Oktober

-sore hari-

"_Lalalala~"_ Senandung Kisame yang sedang memakai kostum penyihir lengkap dengan wig rambut kepang-nya.

"Itachi-san, aku pergi dulu yah! Bye!!" Pamit Kisame dengan ceria. Kelihatannya ia ingin menjemput partnernya dulu karena pestanya baru dimulai jam 8 malam.

"Hm, Hati-hati." Balas Itachi dengan nada cool.

'Sasuke-chan bakal datang ga yah? Aduh, dia kan tukang ngaret! Apa perlu kujemput?' Batin Itachi cemas.

-ting-tong-

"Aniki! Ini aku Sasuke!" Ucap suara cowok muda yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Ya, masuk aja! Gak dikunci." Jawab Itachi datar.

"Gya~ Sasuke-chan!!" Tampang cool Itachi langsung berubah 180 derajat ketika melihat wajah adik tercintanya. Spontan ia langsung memeluk tubuh cowok berambut pantat ayam tersebut.

"Ukh! Sesak... Lepas dunk Baka Aniki!!" Pinta Sasuke yang paling sebel dengan tingkah kakaknya yang satu ini.

"Ups, Sorry!!"

"Yah, kok kamu gak pakai kostum sih?" Tanya Itachi yang kecewa adik kesayangannya hanya memakai baju sehari-hari.

"Aduh Aniki, Justru karena baju sehari-hariku yang keren ini cewek-cewek pada nempel kayak perangko." Ucap Sasuke bangga sambil niru-niru iklan jadul.

"Kamu tuh ga nurut sama kakakmu yang keren ini sih! Sini kakak pilihin kostum yang cocok buat kamu. Dipakai yah!!" Ucap Itachi sambil mengancam Sasuke.

"Ya, Aniki..." Balas Sasuke yang mulai punya perasaan gak enak tentang kostum pilihan kakaknya. Maklum kakaknya kan mesum banget. Bisa-bisa dia pakai kostum yang aneh bin ajaib.

"Kamu tutup mata dulu yah! Awas kalo ngintip!!" Kata Itachi.

"...Ya..."

-10 menit kemudian-

"Aniki, udah bisa dibuka belum tutup matanya? Aku pusing nih!" Tanya Sasuke gak sabaran.

"Udah, Ta-da~"

"...." Sasuke membuka matanya lalu bercermin. 'Damn! Tuh kan firasat gue bener!! Dasar kakak mesum!! Apa kata dunia kalo gue pakai kostum cewek?? Kostum Snow White lagih!! Lengkap dengan kuping kelinci-nya!!' Batin Sasuke yang kesal namun tidak bisa menolak permintaan kakak tercintanya.

"Sasuke-chan, gimana kostumku? Serasi kan kalo kita jadi pasangan?" Tanya Itachi sambil memamerkan kostum pangeran negeri dongeng berkuping kucingnya.

"Iya deh." Jawab Sasuke singkat padat biar kakaknya puas.

-Kamar Pain-

"Honey, gimana menurutmu kostum yang aku pakai ini?" Tanya Pain kepada Konan.

"Cocok, tapi kurang menjiwai dandanannya." Jawab Konan.

"Conrad kan ga pakai pierching. Lepas dulu pierching-mu." Tambah Konan sambil mencopot paksa pierching di wajah Pain. Spontan Pain kesakitan dan mengaduh.

"Aw Honey, Stop! Ah! Stop! Mukaku berdarah nih!! Jangan buru-buru!! Pelan-pelan Please!!" Teriak Pain kesakitan.

"Kukukuku…" Konan tertawa licik. Entah kenapa dia ketularan BDSM dari KakuzuxHidan. Kebetulan Pain berjiwa masochist jadi cocoklah mereka berdua.

"Gyah! Sakit Honey! Hentikan! Sudah! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aaahh!"

"Cup-cup, sini aku obatin." Balas Konan sambil memercikkan alcohol 90% ke muka Pain yang berdarah-darah. Penderitaan Pain semakin menjadi-jadi akibat perihnya larutan alcohol.

Tak lama kemudian luka di wajah Pain sembuh dan kembali mulus seperti sedia kala.

Konan segera memasang wig rambut panjang dan contact lens berwarna biru muda. Ia mengenakan kostum Susanna Julia von Wincott dari anime Kyou Kara Maou. Sekilas adegan biadab di atas mirip seperti adegan BDSM ConradxJulia yang mustahil muncul di anime, novel maupun manga-nya (yaiyalah, Julia kan orangnya lembut n feminin).

Sebenarnya Konan ingin sekali ia dan Pain memakai kostum Wolfram n Yuuri namun karena kostum tersebut ga ada ukuran L-nya (ukurannya Pain) makanya dia beli kostum Conrad Weller dan Susana Julia von Wincott.

-Hidan's Room-

"Oi Kakuzu, Mana darahnya? Katanya kamu janji mau kasih ke aku? Darah apa sih?" Tanya Hidan bertubi-tubi.

"Sabar, nanti klien gue mau dateng kesini bawain darah sekalian mau ambil barang." Jelas Kakuzu.

"Klien? Si Bandar mayat itu??"

"Bukan bandar mayat, tapi vet-nin dari Konohagakure."

"Oalah... Ada urusan apa itu dokterhewan-ninja sama lu?" Tanya Hidan penasaran.

"Mau stock vaksin rabies."

"Emang lu punya? Yang ada lu kali yang divaksin rabies." Maki Hidan.

"Basi amat sih lu! Kaga tau pekerjaan sambilan gue selain jadi tukang ngumpulin mayat. Gue ini agen distributor vaksin n obat-obat hewan tau!" Jelas Kakuzu panjangxlebar.

"Pantesan akhir-akhir ini ada orang gak jelas ke sini yang nanyain obat-obat aneh macam pil KB buat kuda. Gue kira orang gila nyasar." Kata Hidan sambil sweatdrop.

-tingtong-

"Tuh, kayaknya dah dateng. Bentar yah." Ucap Kakuzu sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Siapa? Ms. Inuzuka yah?" Tanya Kakuzu kepada tamu di balik pintu.

"Ya, Mr. Kakuzu ada? Saya mau ambil barang pesanan." Jawab wanita muda berambut coklat panjang yang diikat.

"Ya. Silahkan masuk Ms. Inuzuka." Sapa Kakuzu ramah dan sopan. Yaiyalah, namanya juga sama klien.

"Ini barang pesananmu. Mana sampel darah yang kemarin Ms. Inuzuka janjikan?" Tanya Kakuzu sambil menyodorkan kardus kecil berisi botol-botol vaksin yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari lemari pendingin.

"Ini." Jawab wanita yang bernama Hana Inuzuka sambil menyodorkan tabung kecil berukuran 3cc penuh berisi darah.

"Terima kasih. Kalau stok obat sudah habis hubungi saya yah."

"Ya, sama-sama... Kalau Mr. Kakuzu butuh sampel darah lagi nanti bisa saya ambilkan." Balas Hana Inuzuka sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Saya pamit dulu ya... Good Bye.."

"Good bye! Hati-hati di jalan."

Lalu wanita muda tersebut berlalu meninggalkan Akatsuki manor.

-000000000000-

"Hm, tumben lu ngomongnya sopan." Tegur Hidan yang dari tadi memperhatikan ucapan partnernya.

"Ya iyalah gue harus ngomong sopan ke klien gue. Itu kan udah jadi kode etik perusahaan." Jelas Kakuzu.

"Oh! Gue kira lu ada hati sama tuh cewek." Balas Hidan agak BeTe.

"Yaelah, cemburu ya? Tenang aja hatiku hanya untukmu." Kakuzu mulai bergombal ria.

"Kakuzu..." Panggil Hidan dengan mesra.

"Hidan..." Balas Kakuzu dengan mesra juga xp

"Kakuzu..." Dengan mata berbinar-binar, wajah Hidan mulai mendekat ke wajah partnernya.

"Hidan..." Wajah Kakuzu memerah.

"Kakuz-"

"_Tobi anak baik...Tobi anak baik...Tobi anak baik...Tobi anak baik..."_ Tobi muncul tiba-tiba sambil berteriak ga jelas, merusak acara mesra KakuzuxHidan.

"Eh, Hidan-senpai sama Kakuzu-senpai lagi ngapain? Main kok ga ngajak-ngajak Tobi sih? Tobi kan anak baik!" Tanya Tobi polos.

"Tobi!"

"Kamu jangan ganggu orang pacaran dunkz!!" Teriak Konan yang muncul dari balik sofa, ternyata dari awal merekam adegan mesra KakuzuxHidan.

"Hiks, Tobi kan anak baik. Kok dimarahin sih? Huaaa... semua pada gak sayang sama Tobi..." Keluh Tobi sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu dengan lemas tanpa semangat.

Wajah pasangan yang tadi kepergok bermesraan memerah padam. Jelas banget seandainya tadi gak ada Tobi mereka mau melakukan hal 'itu'.

"Ups, Maafin Tobi yah... Silahkan lanjutkan acara kalian. eHehehe..." Konan basa-basi sambil berlalu meningggalkan pasangan yang mukanya masih merah padam.

"Minum nih! Jangan semua. Diirit-irit aja sapa tau nanti tiba-tiba efeknya abis." Kata Kakuzu sambil menyodorkan tabung berisi darah ke Hidan.

"Hmm" Hidan menjilat darah di tabung tersebut. Tiba-tiba kulitnya berubah warna menjadi hitam putih seperti gambar tengkorak. Lalu Hidan melepas semua pakaiannya hingga tidak memakai pakaian sehelai benang pun.

"Ambil ini! Bisa jadi tas sekaligus buat nutupin er-itu mu biar gak terlalu vulgar." Ucap Kakuzu sambil menyerahkan tas Jack-o-Pumpkin.

"Thanks, u're so kind." Balas Hidan sambil tersenyum.

"...." Angguk Kakuzu sok cool.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
